The near field communication (NFC) is a kind of short distance wireless communication technology, having the characteristics of fast, safe and simple. The NFC has 3 kinds of work modes, including a NFC card simulation mode, a read/write mode, and a Peer-to-Peer communication mode. Under the NFC card simulation mode, the near field communication module can be simulated into a non-contact IC card of which the bottom layer is compatible with the ISO14443 A or the ISO14443 B standard, which performs the data interaction with the external reader. Under the read/write mode, the near field communication module can be simulated into a non-contact IC card reader of which the bottom layer is compatible with the ISO14443 A or the ISO15693 standard, which can read the non-contact IC card supporting these standards. Under the Peer-to-Peer communication mode, the near field communication mobile phone can establish the near field communication link with the device having the near field communication capacity likewise, to perform the information exchange and data exchange, etc.
Because the current mode for the user to perform the password-based authentication is usually to perform the password input in the password input equipment provided by the service provider directly, and because the password input equipment is opened to the public, it is very easy to install the hidden camera or the password stealing device by the lawless person, which brings the hidden danger for password security of the public; meanwhile, because the password is typed in live, the password is easy to expose to the lawless person.